


Лекарство

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot





	Лекарство

Влюбленность оказалась тяжелым, неблагодарным делом и, что хуже всего, неожиданным. Ханамия понятия не имел, с чего все это началось. Когда он очнулся, это был уже не тот «я», время было упущено, возможности тоже, и себя он давным-давно потерял. 

Он смотрел на Киеши и звенел изнутри, ему нравилось все: как Киеши ходит и улыбается, как стоит, как наклоняется, как чешет в затылке и пьет чай, изредка шумно прихлебывая. Ханамии даже почти понравились его друзья. Киеши осиял их, и они начали казаться Ханамии приличнее, чем были на самом деле. 

Киеши улыбался, о, как он улыбался. Так, как будто не существовал на самом деле. Словно был продуктом некоего коллективного труда, посвященного красоте, из тех, которые так полюбили разоблачать, слой за слоем снимая блеск и фильтры фотошопа с более чем обычного образа еще более обычного человека. 

Ханамии порой хотелось отдернуть некую занавеску внутри себя, выволочь на свет того оператора (и звуковика, и гримера, и дизайнера, и координатора, всю эту пустую свору), который снимает Киеши так, что Ханамия не может смотреть на него, не задыхаясь. Если бы существовала гормональная терапия, способная блокировать это… отклонение, Ханамия прибегнул бы к ней, не задумываясь. 

Так он думал, но однажды Сето забежал выпить чаю и принес ему наклейку на руку вроде антиникотиновой и, когда Ханамия спросил, что это такое, Сето ответил: 

— Лекарство от твоей болезни. 

Ханамия подумал о Киеши как о болезни, и под прикрытыми его веками разлилась сладость. 

— Давай, — сказал Сето, — не сомневайся. Верное средство. Шаманы наколдовали, ученые проанализировали, рационализировали и создали. Фил но шейм, — сказал Сето, верный, холодный друг, — давай же. 

Ханамия ответил, что обязательно, и положил пластырь под донышко кружки. Они допили чай, и Сето ушел, а Ханамия потом долго смотрел на улицу из окна. По асфальту бежала солнечная рябь от текущих по небу облаков, соседка из дома напротив, сидя на корточках, рыхлила землю в горшке. Киеши где-то там, золотясь повлажневшими плечами, совершал утреннюю пробежку.

— Ты пропустил все веселье, — сказал ему Ханамия, когда Киеши ввалился в дом, потный и пыхтящий. Захлопнул дверь. 

Ханамия стоял на верхнем уровне гэнкана, и ему казалось, что в полумраке кожа Киеши тускло светится. Он занял сразу всю прихожую. Его было очень много. Киеши вращался в тесном пространстве узкого коридора, и Ханамии мерещилось, что еще чуть-чуть, и из Киеши вылупится новое солнце.

— Кто приходил? — Киеши, усевшись, менял кроссовки на тапочки. 

Ханамия смотрел, как широко движутся лопатки под пропотевшей футболкой, и не слышал ничего, кроме гула крови в ушах, потому запоздал с ответом.

— Курьер, — ответил он. — Принес продукты.

Курьер и правда приходил. На кухне стояли неразобранные сумки. Ханамия в домработницы не нанимался. Кроме того. Кроме того, можно было дождаться, как Киеши весело хмыкнет и пойдет копошиться в шуршащих пакетах, и будет хлопать дверцами холодильника и шкафчиков, и еда, к которой он прикоснется, станет вкусной еще до того как Ханамия доберется до нее. Обоняет ее (его), осязает, попробует на вкус, посмотрит на него (нее). К концу ассоциативного ряда мысли Ханамии свернули решительно не туда.

Киеши весело хмыкнул и пошел на кухню. И начал шуршать пакетами. Ханамия снова сел пить чай, лелея мысль о том, что Сето пришел и ушел не пойманным. В пространстве его воображаемого тела ему очень важно было оставить место для чего-нибудь, не связанного с Киеши. Таких вещей оставалось все меньше, хотя бы потому что Ханамия желал быть с Киеши связан, на самом деле этого не желая. Все было очень запутанно.

— А это что? — Киеши держал в руке белый квадратик пластыря.

— Это мое, — Ханамия протянул ладонь.

Улыбка стекла с лица Киеши. Он теперь смотрел внимательно и цепко.

«Господи, — подумал Ханамия с проснувшимся отвращением к себе и некоей подспудной азартной дрожью, — во что я превращаюсь?»

Вопрос был, конечно, поставлен некорректно. Он уже превратился. Перестал дерзить, перестал давить, перестал травить. Словом, трансформировался в слюнтяя.

— Ну или твое, — предложил он вкрадчиво. — Легкая гормональная терапия.

— От чего?

«От любви», — хотел ответить Ханамия, но не смог, потому что перехватило горло.

— От меня, — тихо сказал он.

Киеши поднял брови:

— То есть от меня… 

Он быстрым движением пронес белый квадратик под носом — словно бы занюхал, а потом разорвал зубами, как поступал с презервативами, когда не собирался терпеть.  
У Ханамии от острого приступа возбуждения едва не выступили на глазах слезы.

— Вот, — Киеши наклеил пластырь на предплечье.

Они помолчали.

«Это было мое», — думал Ханамия. В нем просыпалась неожиданно тяжелая, острая обида.

Конечно, он предполагал, что все это пустышка и очередной бихевиористский эксперимент Сето или извращенное проявление его жалости, которую он способен был испытывать исключительно отстраненно, в форме наблюдения за копошением этих удивительных форм жизни по ту сторону его равнодушной дремоты.

«А вдруг нет?», — думал теперь Ханамия. 

Вдруг папа Сето собрал весь свой гарем из беззаветно влюбленных в него тощих аспирантиков и молодых научных сотрудников молочной спелости и махнул на научную конференцию в Америку. Пил там настойку из кактуса, ел белую рыбу, вареную в лаймовом соке с розовым перцем. Курил под высоким небом с последним вождем полузабытого индейского племени и смотрел, как, извиваясь, ползут змеиные тени по ступеням ацтекской пирамиды, построенной из гипсокартона. А потом привез с собой таинственный рецепт, и травы, и запись прокуренного напевного голоса на диктофоне. 

И весь его научный гарем корпел над микроскопами и таблицами, и заряжал центрифуги, чтобы Сето, ленивый гонец без улыбки, с редуцированным в родинку третьим глазом на лбу, принес бы Ханамии белый след магического открытия, панацею в виде пластыря размером три на пять сантиметров. Который Киеши забрал у него.

Наверное, что-то появилось в его взгляде. Что-то… прежнее.

Киеши все так же без улыбки шагнул к нему, и на Ханамию пахнуло жаром, запахом дезодоранта, слегка потом — неожиданно острый и почти свежий запах, от которого Ханамию немедленно повело, и в голове стало раскаленно и словно бы зло.

— Ханамия, — тихо позвал Киеши, и положил тяжелую большую ладонь ему на шею, — не работает…

«Конечно, не работает, — хотел ответить Ханамия, — это было мое средство. Спасибо, что все испортил, идиот. Огромное, настоящее тебе спасибо». 

Но Киеши целовал его, и Ханамии было не до того. Лекарства от его болезни все еще не изобрели.


End file.
